The Biometrics Core will provide the appropriate infrastructure to support for the statistical needs of the University of Florida Superfund Basic Research Program (SBRP) research projects and other cores. These needs include planning and design consultation for research investigators, assistance with the development of computer database applications, quality assurance/monitoring, statistical analysis and reporting. Both the computing resources as well as the experiences of the core director in the areas of experimental design, clinical trials, descriptive and analytic epidemiology studies will contribute to the ability of the SBRP to conduct the broad range of research described in this proposal. This core provides access to state-of-the-art computer facilities and expert biostatistical analysis. This core will also provide ongoing support with regards to design successor investigators both in the formation of research hypotheses as well as selection of the appropriate study design and analytic procedures for future studies.